


Manipulation

by TragicWonder



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC insert, Rewrite, Self-Insert, Summary may be changed, Title May Be Changed, let's just see where this goes, slow burn relationships, tags will be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWonder/pseuds/TragicWonder
Summary: Summer Hailey Evensong is quite normal for a ten-year-old girl. Curious about her surroundings, eager to learn new things, begging for her parents' attention. She admires Captain America and Iron Man, all the other Super Heroes that have come to light, and wants to be just like them.How she gets there, however, isn't quite what she imagined.Turns out Wanda and Pietro weren't the only ones affected by the Mind Stone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this after seeing Songify the Avengers by Schmoyoho, and I wondered what would happen if the Mind Stone just happened to imprint on someone who came into contact with it. I mean, it is a living thing, right? Why wouldn't it try to maybe share its power with someone who was defenseless against Loki's superiority complex. So that's basically where this thing starts off, with the main character getting her 'powers'. In a way, she's a lot like Scarlet Witch, just without all the hand movements and shit. I may change the Title and rating as this thing goes on, and I'll be watching the movies and reading the comics a fuck ton so I know what I can incorporate into this story. Without further ado, I give you: Manipulation

Not a single tear fled down her face as she watched them walk away from her. Her parents, the people who told her they loved her every day, were walking away from her without even a notion of goodbye, but she didn’t cry. Instead, she felt anger slowly pumping through her, and her fists clenched. The tall, skinny man who held the spear grinned devilishly. He glanced at her and crouched down to her level, “Aren’t you cute,” He sneered, pointing at her parents, “Your mother and father are coming with me now. I’m quite sorry, but I need them to help me with something.” 

She scrunched up her nose, baring her teeth as well as an 10-year-old could, “You’re a meanie.” 

The man laughed, “You have heart, and courage. You remind me of me. All alone, stripped of everything. I’ve half a mind to take you to raise as my trophy.” He stood, towering over her crumpled, sniffling form, “But that would make me worse than Odin. It’s one thing to take an infant, another to take a child who is aware of her capture. So why don’t I just kill you.”

He raised the spear toward the girl, flinging the glowing power source at her head. This young, pathetic human wasn’t worth the full power of the scepter. The side of the spear hit her temple, blue sparks flying every which way. Faint blue veins appeared in the spot where she was struck, spreading throughout her skull then quickly vanishing. She fell to the ground, screaming with pain. Her long auburn hair flowed out around her, a sort of fiery halo, her hazel eyes seeming to glow. He noticed that there were no tears spilling from her eyes. She sniffed, but it was not because of her hysterical tears. She was so weak, but he sensed courage and bright strength within her. 

The man crouched down again, “What’s your name, little girl?”

She managed to struggle up to all fours, blood pounding in her skull, “S-summer,” She stammered. Her innocence shone through with her willingness to answer his question.  
“Well, Summer, I wish you to know that your parents are serving a great cause. I do not wish to follow my fa-” He paused, “-Odin’s path in stealing a child from their home. You are courageous to not shed tears in your times of suffering.” Pity flashed in his eyes, “So I will leave you here. Remember my mercy. I would have killed you.”

The girl groaned, her skull feeling like it would break. She watched the man who abducted her parents walk away, holding the spear down by his side. Anger surged through her. Anger a kid like her shouldn’t have possessed. Eyes narrowing, a sort of instinct took over. The pounding in her head slowed to a dull ache as she got to her feet and barreled into him, barely causing him to stumble. She hit his stomach and legs, shouting with rage. 

He looked down at the girl, glaring at who he just spared. “Maybe I should kill you.” He growled, raising the spear. He shoved her away and swung with almost his full force. Once again, he hit her temple. Blue sparks flashed on impact, and the man finally noticed the tiny bluish veins spreading along the girl’s skin. 

Summer collapsed on the concrete, blood flowing from where the spear hit her. The pounding returned full force, and she put her hands to her head in a desperate attempt to get it out. She let out an ear-piercing shriek. Her mind raced, nothing made any sense. She tried to find something, anything that would hold her steady. She spread out her hands on the ground, still screaming, childish rage that she couldn’t truly understand driving her every move. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

The man walked over to her, raising the spear to kill her, “Your shrieks annoy me.” He said. 

Summer looked up, her face almost expressionless, her eyes glowing with a vibrant yellow glow. He brought down the spear, barely taking notice of the faint discoloration of the air around her. The spear simply missed her, “What?” He attempted the kill again, and again missed Summer’s body. It just...slid around her. He growled, “What is this trickery? Who are you?” 

The screams stopped, Summer instead gasping as her breath was taken from her by nothing at all. Her eyes glowed fiercely with a yellowish light, and the pain in her head was released. Her hands felt all the earth beneath them. She felt some sort of connection with it, wanted to use it to hurt the man in front of her. But it was too much...she fell, eyes scrunched up as the pain slowly returned to her head. 

He stared at the unconscious body at his feet, and kicked it, “You are not worth the attention of your King.” He sneered to himself, then turned on his heels and walked swiftly away.  
He took Summer’s parents with him. 

****************************

A few miles away, a few hours later, Loki was pacing back and forth, the spear in hand. He couldn’t kill that small, powerless girl. A sharp pounding rapped against his brain, a feeling like anger wound through his bones. He didn’t notice the slightly stronger glow from the spear, reacting to his thoughts. 

He swung the spear angrily at random boxes scattered among the room. The business of the scientists around him paused, “What are you all looking at?” Loki sneered, “ Get back to work, and clean this up while you’re at it!” He was sick of things not going his way. He walked over to the Tesseract, shoulders hunched and eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

“Hey!” As he approached, Erik Selvig walked towards Loki in his mind-controlled stupor, “The Tesseract has shown me so much, it’s-it’s more than knowledge. It’s truth.” 

Loki smirked, pleased at his subject’s enthusiasm. He turned to another one of his mind-control victims: Clint Barton, “And what has it shown you Agent Barton?” Barton turned to face his King, and smirked back.

“My next target.” He said simply. 

This was excellent news indeed. Loki grinned devilishly, “Tell me what you need.” 

The girl was no longer on his mind. They had found their next step to ruling this meager planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the Prologue to this work! I get that the ending is a bit rushed, but I'll always be editing and trying to improve on each of the chapters. Please comment, subscribe, give Kudos. Constructive criticism in appreciated and more than welcome. I'd also really love if any creative minds out there have any ideas for other arcs for this story. As of the moment, all I'm working on is Summer's coming into her newfound powers and all that good stuff.
> 
> Tragedy OUT


	2. Strange New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the timeline in this one might be a bit wonky. As of currently, the Chitari invasion happens 8 years before Spiderman Homecoming, like it says in the movie. I don't care what retconning anyone did or said or whatever, this is a 'different universe' anyway. I might also just set everything a year or two before so I don't have to come up with 'future technology'. But whatever.

Summer woke with the same pounding headache. She coughed, holding her head as she tried to sit up. 

“Hey, slow down kid.” A male voice urged. A hand pushed on her stomach, making her lay back down, “You’re alright, can you open your eyes for me?” 

Another cough raked its way through Summer’s throat, and what felt like fire exploded through her brain. Her eyes forced themselves open, and sparks reflected in their normally blue-hazel color. Her breath picked up, heart racing as her senses were overloaded. Everything flooded in at once, and Summer grasped at the first thing she could. Her eyes slammed back shut. She felt the ground, marble seeming to break beneath her fingertips. She heard a gun cocking _somewhere_ around her. And she felt it with her mind. An invisible hand stole it from its owner, and threw it who-knows-where. A silent scream tore through Summer’s throat, and the floor crumbled. 

“EVERYBODY MOVE!” Screams sounded, everywhere. Her ears felt like they would crumble, like they would break apart as easily as the floor. The air moved upwards against Summer’s body, like she was falling. And then it stopped. She held the floor underneath her with an invisible hand, much larger than the one used to grab the gun. It was like instinct, as she lowered the chunk of marble and building foundation to the next floor below. 

“Steve…” A hesitant voice whispered, “I wouldn’t get any closer.” 

“She’s a kid,” The first voice who had spoken returned, “Probably just as scared as you are.”

Her eyes opened again, and she saw bright colors in front of her. Vibrant, too vibrant. Much more than she had ever seen. Light reflected off the metal of a circular shield, painted red, white, and blue, with a white star right in the middle. 

“Captain America.” She murmured. 

Absentmindedly, she reached out her hand. The chunk of building she lay on shot forward, flinging her towards a wall. Her instincts spoke to her, and the moment slowed down. She felt everything around her. What it was, what its atoms were composed of. It was all just a thought away. Her hands immediately flew in front of her, more out of survival than necessity, and the wall crumbled before her. She landed on the floor of the next room, though roughly. Summer coughed once more, blood dripping from her tongue. Even more people surrounded her, speaking much too loudly. It irritated her, made her ears hurt. She wanted it to…

Just…

_STOP_

And everyone did. 

Summer propped herself up on her elbows, _I’m not dangerous._ She thought. _I don’t know what’s happening, I’m not dangerous…_ For the first time since she was only a baby, she cried. Tears ran down her cheek, one after another, and the strangely foreign feeling of arms wrapping around her lulled her back into sleep. 

***************

“She’s a _kid_. You heard whatever that was. Something happened, I’m betting on Loki.” Sparks, once again, flew around in her head. She could hear the whispers just outside the room. They were so _loud_. “Did you hear that? I think she’s awake.”

A door opened, letting more light filter in. She knew it was midday. She knew she had slept for two days. Her internal clock was more accurate than it had ever been. Summer groaned, turning over and covering her eyelids with her arm. She could feel each follicle of hair growing underneath her skin. She could feel the cold air around her, and goosebumps forming alone her forearms.

“Okay, let’s try this again.” It was Steve’s voice. Captain America. Now that she had gained some semblance of reality, she could vaguely recognize it from the news. It was calm, not as deep as her father’s, and trustworthy, “I won’t touch you, so you don’t have to defend yourself in any way. We’ll be ten feet away at all times. No one is armed, and no one wants to hurt you.” She felt his lips turn up into a friendly smile, “We just want to help." 

Her eyes opened, hazel mixing with gold sparks once again. She gasped, trying to calmly let the light dilate her pupils and get used to the new sensation. Everything was intensified, more than tenfold. She new that much at least.

"Can you speak any?” Steve asked softly.

Summer opened her mouth, and instantly tasted the sourness of the air. She slammed her mouth back shut, scrunching up her face in disgust. There was so much pollution, too much waste and not enough nature. Her mind felt everything again. She felt the people around her, the _weapons_ around her. 

“Liar.” She said. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Her whispers were too loud in her ears. Summer sat up, head no longer pounding. Limbs no longer aching, “Liar!” Summer glared at Captain America, intentionally not breaking eye contact as her mind reached into each and every pocket, backpack, briefcase, anything that held a weapon. And she threw them out of the building, not caring if she broke anything else. 

Outraged shouts replaced the sound of Steve’s calming voice as Summer got rid of thousands of dollars worth of guns in an instant. 

“You lied.” Another whisper that sounded like a shout in her ears. She felt rage and sadness seething within her, blood pumping and heart racing. She needed to _get out._ Whatever was happening to her need to _get OUT_. But her mind was her mind, there was no getting rid of that. 

“I did lie,” Steve admitted, “because you collapsed a floor, with no difficulty at all. You just tossed out all of our weapons, kid, why wouldn’t I lie?” Steve shook his head, “I just need to know, can I trust you? Will you do anything else that’s dangerous to yourself or these men?” 

Summer sighed, tasting the trashy air again, wishing she could be somewhere fresh, “I can’t make any promises,” She said, “I don’t know how to control this.” Her voice sounded so much more mature than it used to. Deeper, more full of life. It sounded nothing like she used to. Tears fell onto her hands, clenched into fists on her lap. 

Can you tell me what happened?” 

Summer shook her head, “All I know is that my parents are gone, and they’re never coming back.” Her own words surprised her. She didn’t know her parents were trapped somewhere... _or dead_...They were just taken, they could be brought back. 

_You know they’ll die in the aftermath._

It sounded like multiple different people lived inside her head. Summer’s hands rushed to grasp her head, her torso leaned forward. Head pounding, she screamed. 

_They’ll die, and you nor anyone else can do anything to stop it. You’ll live the rest of your life alone, and grieving._

It was honestly a miracle that Summer was able to understand anything that the voice-was it voices?- said. Everything was so intense, so clear and yet so blurry. 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Captain America held out a firm hand Summer could sense the enhanced blood pumping through his veins. The steady thump of his stronger heart told her that he was as fearful of her as he was protective of her. She focused on that sound, of his heartbeat. 

_Alone, all alone. No one will save them. No one will save you._

There was nothing in her head, there was only Steve’s heartbeat. It steadied her own, calmed her mind. The loudness of the voice(s) slowly softened into whispers, and Summer breathed deeply. She ignored the bitter taste of the air, keeping her attention to the heartbeat. 

“Can you hold my hand, kid?” 

Summer looked up, she began to realize that one of her idols, a scientific breakthrough of human strength no less, was standing right in front of her. He was holding his hand out to her. 

All intelligence escaped her. She was back to her normal, 10-year-old self. Her eyes widened, the golden sparks dwindling until her eyes were back to their normal color. 

“Y-you’re Captain America.” She said, “The Captain America." 

He smiled at her, ignoring the weirdness of it all. The girl in front of him had just exhibited power like he had never seen before, and then began acting like she was normal. In a split second, her whole demeanor had changed from a powerful presence, to a shy little girl, “I am,” He whispered, trying not to aggravate her, “And who might you be?" 

“I-I’m Summer Hailey Evensong.” She sat up straight, just like her parents had taught her, “My grandparents studied your transformation, and then my father took up their work and tried to recreate the serum that transformed you. My mom is a physiologist, so she loves reading the articles about you and everything you did during the war. Once they heard you came out of the ice, they started doing all sorts of research about human preservation as well. They talk about you all the time, probably even more than they talk about me, but you’re a huge inspiration and everything…” She looked away, returning to her shy position. Even when she was a kid, she was smarter than most. Her parents urged her to study all the time, increase their daughter’s potential to become a true genius. 

Captain America laughed, and smiled with his teeth, “Well, Summer, I don’t want to overwork your mind. It seems that your head could use a break. How about I let you rest and then we can talk about what happened earlier tomorrow.” He kept his hand extended, a calming gesture that gave Summer confidence. They shook hands, and Captain America left the room. She could still hear whispers outside, could still taste the bitter air, and could still feel the firm grasp of his hand. She stared at nothing, for just a moment, and then lay back down. 

Muscles were relaxing, adrenaline fading. Summer felt her brain shutting down various functions so that she could sleep. It was strange, these new sensations filling her with something that she couldn’t place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I don't have to answer this later on, yes. Summer and Wanda Maximoff will be friends. They basically have the same powers and stuff, only Summer was affected by the mind stone directly. She be friends with the whole Spiderman crew, but I don't know how exactly I'll incorperate them because she is, most likely, going to be graduating, or already graduated, from Midtown once the events of Homecoming come to pass. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. 
> 
> Tragedy OUT


End file.
